1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a hearing aid device with at least one input transducer to acquire an input signal and transduce it into an electrical signal, a signal processing unit to process and amplify the electrical signal, and an output transducer to transduce the processed electrical signal into an acoustic or mechanical output signal, whereby the signal processor in the hearing aid device can be adapted to different auditory situations via at least one adjustable parameter.
2. Description of the Related Art
An auditory situation in which the bulk of hearing aid users find themselves almost daily is the auditory situation in front of the television. This situation poses a particular problem for automatic classification algorithms to detect an auditory situation, since, for example, reproduced situations in the television program with the auditory situation “speech in the static noise” or “static noise” are, in this case wanted signals, since the hearing aid user would like to completely hear the television audio signal, while the same situation in real life must be classified as an auditory situation with static noise.
A programmable hearing aid with a signal processor is known from European patent document EP 0 064 042 A1 that can be adapted automatically or by the hearing aid user to different auditory situations. Additionally, different parameters to adapt the signal processor to different auditory situations are deposited in a storage, that if required can be retrieved and influence the signal processor in the hearing aid device. Special measures to automatically recognize the auditory situation “television” do not arise from the cited document.
A hearing aid device is known from German patent document DE 100 48 341 C1 that recognizes, for automatically selecting an auditory program, whether it is in the vicinity of an external transmitter. The transmitter generates a transmitter-specific signal, such that an assignment of different transmitters can ensue. Such a transmitter of this type is, for example, installed in the television device of the hearing aid user and coupled with its on/off switch. When the television device is turned on, the transmitter is also active and the hearing aid device automatically switches to the auditory program “television” in the vicinity of the switched-on television device.